paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphina's stories synopsises
Pup Cadets Begins (crossover) Chase and the brand new pup Skye think it's a good idea to start a Paw Patrol in England and Ryder agrees, but they need one more pup for the job. Luckily, Logan steps in, but will he be fortunate enough to find pups? Additions to the Group The summer after Pup Cadets officially started, it's still just Seraphina, Dash and Logan in the team, but that changes when a fox gets his tail caught between two rocks on the Portsmouth coast and the tide is coming in fast. That rescue changes Pup Cadets forever. Pups Make a Group (2 parts) Logan is bringing a horde of new pup he found outside, and it is revealed that Fennec and Opaque already knew each other! The original Pup Cadets are confused, so Opaque tells them his story. Pups Save the Paw Patrol (crossover) Ryder is taking the Paw Patrol on a little boat ride in the Sea Patroller, but hasn't taken in three things: one, the GPS was faulty, two, all the gear was back in Adventure Bay, and three, there's a huge storm. Marshall, Chase and Rocky get thrown overboard by the waves, and the Patroller heads for some rocks that look rather sharp. Nobody knows if they'll get out of it alive or not. Pups and the Street Beasts Franz LeMarché just had a huge loaf of bread stolen from his restaurant. The dog who did the act is starving, and decides to quit the gang she's in. She then locks herself up in a dog catcher van in the hopes that someone will buy her at the pound, but things never go the way they planned, do they? Pups Save the Queen (crossover) An elderly lady is taken by two thieves and brought to the Peak District up in the North of England - in order to steal the Crown Jewels! Can the Pup Cadets and the secret agents work together to unfold this case, or will the New York robbers get away with it and become rich? Pups Meddle With Pirates (creepypasta) Opaque is on night duty by the River Thames, when he gets kidnapped by pirates who are looking for Blaze - to get revenge! Will the Pup Cadets manage to retrieve their friend, and how many lives will it cost to do so? Rated creepypasta for bloodshed. Pups on the Motorway All the technology in Pup Cadets HQ is going crazy, so Fennec, Meteor and Fleming are assigned to fix it, while the others find somewhere else to live for a short time. Up ahead, on the motorway, a car crashes - and Tessa meets the love of her life. Pups Have a Flood It rains so much that the river Thames floods the streets of London rapidly, and poor Lantern is caught in the storm! Dash, Ines and Seraphina try their best to save her - but the rescue has different outcomes to what they were expecting. Pups and the Age of the Dinosaurs Fleming's fragile time machine breaks, and Fennec gets sucked into it and travels back in time to a ferocious age - the late Cretaceous period! Will he be able to escape the reptiles - and go back to the present before he gets choked by the effect of an asteroid landing in the Gulf of Mexico, marking the end of the age? Pups Called by the Sea Puria remembers clearly the day her mother disappeared. But after she gets swept into the sea, and nobody can save her - she discovers she has a special kind of magic to her! But will she be able to protect her friends in the event of a wild hurricane? Pups Save the Missing Go Jetter (crossover creepypasta) It's Christmas, and it's finally snowing in England! Everybody's excited about it, but then Jetpad and the Vroomster crash not far off of Pup Cadets HQ. The Pup Cadets help the Go Jetters, but one of them is missing, and another is taken by the Ninjas of the Bloodmoon, who have prepared a "shocking" end. Will the Go Jetters and Pup Cadets be able to cooperate, or will it be too late to save their belated friend? Rated creepypasta for bloodshed and a rather awkward way of taking dart poison out of someone.Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Synopsises Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes